


Snow An-gems

by thebest_medicine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Snow Angels, Tickle fic, Tickling, Wholesome, Winter, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Amethyst and Steven help Pearl make a snow angel
Kudos: 6





	Snow An-gems

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: snow angels

“OHMYGOSH!” Steven cried. “Look! Snow! It’s snowing!” He wiggled excited before darting out the door.

“Woohoo!” Amethyst replied in excitement, rolling out the door behind him.

Pearl hesitantly followed.

“Uh, Steven. What are you doing?” Pearl asked when she found him, watching as he flopped around in the snow on the ground.

“Making snow angels!” Steven grinned.

“Why?”

“It’s a tradition! You have to have seen this before with how much time you’ve spent on Earth…” Steven answered.

“But, why do you roll all over the ground? Isn’t it dirty?”

“IT’S BETTER IF IT’S DIRTY!” Amethyst announced, knocking Pearl to the ground in the snow.

“Oof- hey!” Pearl snapped back.

“Come on, try it!” Steven encouraged.

“How?”

“Lay back. Like this!” Steven laid in the snow. Pearl awkwardly followed suit.

“Ok.”

“Now move your arms and legs around and make like an angel!” Steven declared, moving his hands in a disciplined but rapid movement over the snow.

“It’s so cold. This is silly.” Pearl hesitated.

“Come on! I’ll help you!” Amethyst announced as she pounced on Pearl.

“No! Hey!” Pearl grumbled.

Amethyst sat on top of her. “Lay back in the snow, and then move your arms and legs around.” She repeated, suddenly digging into Pearl’s sides with her fingers.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHHHA STABAHAHAHOP!” Pearl squealed, flailing across the snow underneath Amethyst.

“Wow, you’re really making a good one.” Amethyst teased.

“I love the frantic energy. So much emotion.” Steven tweaked a fake mustache, pretending to be an art critic. “You can tell a lot of effort went into this one.” He patted Amethyst’s back. “Good work.”

Pearl sighed in relief when Amethyst finally got off of her. She glanced down at the near circular mess on the floor, her snow angel.


End file.
